


荼

by Dina_Mushroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina_Mushroom/pseuds/Dina_Mushroom





	荼

老杨今年三十了，但他还没结媳妇。也难怪，谁会嫁给这么一个又矮又丑又穷的跛子？自小就没了爹娘，一个人孤苦伶仃地活到现在，腿脚还有毛病，走起路来活像跷跷板儿，一轧一轧的；又生了一幅丑憨的面貌，却偏与他的跛脚天造地设地一对儿似的。村里的娃子每看他打那破烂的小茅屋里钻出来，便哄笑着喊他：“傻子！傻子！”他也不恼，只憨憨地咧开稀疏脏黄的牙齿笑笑。  
虽说老杨人呆傻老实，但一双手却是着实巧。村里人有什么小手工活儿都来找他帮忙，从修农具编筐篮到打家具糊顶棚样样都在行，由此做份生计换些吃食倒也活到了现在。这几天村里贴标语还借了他的梯子，老杨也不认得满墙的“保卫土改”，只知道村长笑眯眯地拍拍他的肩，喜气洋洋地跟他说：“老杨同志啊，我们贫雇中农的好日子要到来了！”挺让人欢喜的。  
后来，村里斗地主，老杨就是在那时候见了吕家的闺女。吕家家主上辈是个秀才，因此吕老爷子也饱读诗书，被称作吕秀才，家境也殷实，再加上聪明能干，买了不少亩田地；其实老爷待家农也不错，但在阶级仇恨面前，是怎么也免不了一顿批斗了。吕家闺女虽是小老婆生的，但好歹在“书香门第”，又耳濡目染，跟着哥儿们读私塾，大门不出二门不迈，活活一弱风扶柳大家闺秀，却也被拉了出来同父母齐齐跪在地上。大冬天的一圈义愤填膺的农民都还穿着夹袄，吕老爷却被扒赤着脊跪在石子窝上，少爷女眷们亦无幸免；吕荼华穿着薄薄的大襟衫，把头低着，尽量匍到腿上，还被旁边监督的农民给骂了。老杨过去凑热闹的时候，远远地就看到一袭月白的小影蜷在后面，好不容易挤到前排才看清，着实让人心疼：风毫无怜悯地揉乱她的长发，遣散了呼出的莹白霜气，披头散发挡了脸，却漏出一小块纤白的颈；蜷跪着显得身形更为娇巧，节节分明的脊骨隔着薄衫透出轮廓，随着呼吸起伏颤抖着，像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶，易碎而美丽。老杨憨，不知道这群红了眼的人为什么要这么对一个女娃子，但也不敢做什么说什么，只愣愣地盯着女娃的背，他头一次看见这么好看的女娃。  
而后，村长带头，大家围起来指着吕秀才的鼻子一通骂，还有人动了手，但在被仇恨渲染的情境下，暴力也已经不足为奇。批斗完后，村长把头破血流的吕秀才扯起来带走，老杨才看见跟在后面的吕荼华的脸。该如何形容呢？吕荼华眉眼低垂，冻得青白的小脸肃净到看起来有些寡淡，但当她抬起眼眸时，那双与她母亲相仿的眉眼又显得如此与众不同。她母亲生了一双狐媚柔美的圆眼，带着勾人的魅，顾盼生辉，也许就是吕秀才纳她为妾的原因；吕荼华的眼也是那般眼尾上挑，但显得纤窄一些，眼神也冷漠，竟透出一股子冷艳之气，配着她清秀却寡淡的脸，唐突却说不出的好看。她紧紧咬着唇，身上脸上还粘着人们扔的沙土，就这样被带走了。老杨站在那回味了好久才离开，但是这么好看的女娃，能跟他有什么关系呢。  
过了没多久，村里分房分土地了；老杨分到了临街的一间土胚房，方便多了，之前住的小茅屋也拆了，还分了块田，因为自己手脚不方便打理不了租出去了，还分了些财物。不赖，不赖！老杨高兴得嘴都合不拢，牙花子都要掉出来了。拾掇新房的时候，老杨还听街上的人们说吕秀才已经死了。随着运动的愈演愈烈，对地主的批斗进行得愈发残忍，在农民们的要求和干部们杀鸡儆猴的意图下，各种酷刑落到了这群人身上，吕秀才跟邻村邻乡的几个土豪乡绅都被折磨得不行，加上本来读书人身子本就没这么硬朗，竟活活窝屈死了。死得好！就该死！说着的人满脸笑，就像真发生了什么天大喜事似的。老杨恍然想起了那天跪在人群中的吕荼华，但仅仅是一瞬的念头，转就忙了别的了。  
吕秀才死了，留下了他的一家老小，他的老婆闺女无处安置，干部们商量商量决定把这些人连同别的地主家眷给分了，还能解决贫雇中农的婚配问题。老杨也去了，看着站在人群中心低着脑袋的吕荼月，有什么在他心中蠢蠢欲动。村里其他单身汉立马站了出来，呼呼啦啦十好几，老杨拼了老命挤到人堆里去，嚷嚷自己娶不着媳妇。他从未如此庆幸过自己的跛脚丑憨和这顶贫雇中农的帽子，村干部们看他状况困难，也决定照顾他，给他分个女子。本来给他指了一个身体壮实点的想着能帮他打理点农活什么的，他却偏要吕家闺女。吕荼华抬头瞄了他一眼，眼神冷冷的，好像说的不是她的事一样。  
就这样把吕荼华领回了家。吕家正妻分给了村东头老光棍，荼华的娘分给了养着病老娘的单身汉，临分开时还抱着荼华哭天抢地，荼华却一声也不吭，老杨还寻思着什么时候荼华想了可以去看看。吕荼华进了家门只冷冷四下看，扫过满地的锯刨凿子和木头竹片，却独独不肯落在老杨身上。老杨把她安置在炕上，也不晓得该说些什么，局促得手脚都不知道往哪放。他深知这事的不易，是老天垂怜了他，别说娶了荼华，之前连娶个媳妇他都不敢想，更何况是他配不上的。但事情也不会净是顺遂，荼华的抵触是他意料之中的，他只想好好待她，亲昵什么的现在都还是不敢想的事。  
荼华两只手白嫩纤长，像削了的葱根似的，老杨舍不得，也干不了什么活，只是勉强帮老杨洗些衣服。老杨在家做活时她就安安静静看着，但对老杨置若罔闻，虽睡在一张床上，却一句话也未说过，也没有肌肤之亲；那双深潭似的眼睛一点亮光也没有了，倒像两汪死水。老杨怕她一个人烦闷，就给她换了些纸笔，让她自己写写画画。吕荼华会写字，会画画，就帮着村里搞些宣传工作，抄些语录画些宣传画什么的，好像对这些其实是将她从往昔生活中拖出来的东西一点怨言也没有。  
就这样的太平日子过了好久，其间吕荼华从来也不出家门，也不说话，更当老杨不存在；除了有一次老杨去村头喝了别家的喜酒，回来趁着酒意摸到床上欲行男女之事，被荼华从枕头下摸出来横在脖子前明晃晃的剪刀给吓醒酒了，再也没发生过什么事，只是自那之后荼华对他又多了一点戒备，像头养不熟的狼。后来荼华又学做了针线活，也能稍微贴补点家用，日子勉强过得下去，饥荒却来了。家里本就没什么耕种，饥荒一来人人自危，更别提找老杨做活救济补贴了；老杨便拿着家里的破碗，一跛一跛出去讨饭。荼华仍待在家里整日不曾作声，老杨讨了忍着剩下来的吃食，外面路上刨的野蒿树皮，拿回去给她，堪堪吃点，没几天便饿得浮肿，卧在床榻上动弹不得，这下想出门也出不得了。打的水给她放在一旁，渐渐的连水也不怎么喝了，老杨便跛着脚在外觅食一天后，回来还得伺候着把水往她脱水发白的唇上抹。荼华本就生的白净，这一饿更加没了血色，看上去像一片一碰就碎的纸人似的；老杨虽心疼，却也没办法，只得伸手小心翼翼地帮她把头发捋捋。  
某天晚上，老杨如往常准备从脚边爬过饿得虚浮的荼华，谁知眼睛一花竟歪倒压在了荼华身上；待回过神来，老杨急忙慌里慌张爬起来滚到床里边，一边嘟囔着，不是故意的不是故意的，谁知荼华竟一点反应也没有。老杨小心翼翼探出头去看，却见荼华直直愣愣地盯着窗外那轮月亮，面无表情。某种想法在老杨脑海中一闪而过，荼华的沉默也许是最好的机会，但他很快熄灭了自己心中的想法，饿成这样，谁还有心思做那个？慢慢忍着饥饿与晕眩挪到里面，老杨好不容易躺下了，也盯着那轮月亮发呆。  
今天的月亮很圆，明亮得很，照得人心里发慌，仿佛在这样亮的月光下，一切都通透了似的。月光皎洁，洒在荼华的身上，勾勒出她的轮廓；那雪白的月亮，让老杨想起了他第一次看见荼华那天她洁白的衣裳，透出的脊骨节节分明易碎，美丽得就像这流淌的月光。然而，这脊背正陈在他面前，默默无言浸在月光里，老杨咽了口唾沫，颤抖着伸出手轻轻地触了触，荼华还是默不作声。壮着胆子，老杨小心翼翼将手从后衣摆处探了进去，细细摸着荼华的脊骨；荼华的肌肤光滑细腻，凉凉的，像月光一样动人心魄，勾得老杨忍不住把另一只手也伸了过去，荼华却一点也没反抗。老杨心喜，细细地摸了荼华光滑的脊背许久，将身子轻轻地贴了上去，手也顺着玉体游走过去，把住他觊觎了好久的乳轻轻揉捏起来。荼华的一对乳生的极好，圆润柔软，手感极佳，尤其是乳晕那块，摸起来跟上好的丝绸似的，极为软嫩。埋在她颈窝深深嗅了几口，老杨颤抖着把荼华扳了过来面对着他，她美丽的脸庞仍旧没有丝毫的表情，只是安静地注视着他，圣洁纯净。老杨解开了她的衣服，将那对乳坦露出来。在月光下，那粉嫩嫩的乳尖如小荷才露尖尖角，静静挺立在如水的月色中。老杨轻轻地含住了那片丝绸，舔舐起来，柔软得似要化在口中。  
毕竟是男人，活了这么大还是第一次开荤，觊觎了如此之久的胴体就摆在眼前，激动得都快要把饥饿抛之脑后了。一边品着嘴里的珍馐，手也没停下，向着荼华下身摸去；都到这一步了荼华也并未言语，只当默许，轻轻褪下了她的裤子。老杨看见她洁白的双腿中间那处神秘的地方覆着稀疏卷曲的毛发，哆嗦着分开，便看见她含羞的花苞唇瓣轻启，如同一个甜蜜而静谧的邀请。他俯下身子去亲吻那花朵，那两片软肉像柔软的双唇，带着沁人的凉意回吻着他。他难耐地喘息着，吮吸舔舐着，与花朵婉转缠绵，另一只手探向自己的胯间撸动起来；见荼华全然不抗拒，老杨爬起来，撑在她身上，用自己早已硬得发烫的肉棒去捅被他舔得温热软烂的花心。费了九牛二虎之力戳进去后，就迫不及待遵循着原始的本能剧烈地动作了起来。荼华的甬道紧致冰凉，刺激得他差点就射了出来；他感受着那肉堆叠着包裹着，汲取着他滚烫的力量。在撞击中，荼华逐渐变得温热，胴体在月光中一漾一漾，那头乌黑的发也披散开来，在她身下化开一片墨色。也不知过了多久，老杨终于缴了械，浓浓的浊液随着他的退出流了出来。欢爱的愉悦消散，空虚、疲惫和饥饿重又袭上心头，老杨喘着粗气倒在荼华旁边，沉沉睡去了。  
接下来的几天里，老杨照常出去讨饭，沿路挖些野菜，甚至刨些土，只要能填肚子，就都勉强下咽。但现在他的心中重又燃起了对生活的向往，晚上回家还有荼华躺在炕上等着他，只要有余力，他就云雨一番。荼华躺在炕上不动弹，不洗不漱生了些异味；他知道荼华爱干净，还帮她褪了衣裳，跛着脚打了水洗洗帮她擦拭身体，擦到某处没忍住还又来了一发。但又过了几天，村里的状态变得越来越糟糕了，连土都被抠掉许多，吃的东西越来越少了。老杨本就腿脚不便，也饿得浮肿，渐渐也走不动了。他躺在床上，抱着荼华，饿到不是陷入昏睡，就是被饥饿缠绕着，眼前全是幻影。荼华也不言语，只静静地看着他。  
这天晚上，老杨感觉自己大限已至了。他长久地凝视着荼华的脸，叹着，怕是再看不到满月了。回光返照让他重又拾了些气力，他便又抱着荼华做起那事来。经了人事，荼华的某处已变得软烂无比，像一颗成熟的果实，只是味道不是那么芬芳。他毫不费力地插了进去，努力耕作起来。那糜烂柔软包裹着他，一如那个满月之夜；在律动中，往昔的一幕幕如同走马灯在老杨眼前浮现，荼华的月白衣裳，荼华的细碎长发，荼华的清晰骨节，荼华的圆润双乳，荼华在他眼前开出的花……他就这样，紧紧抱着荼华，永远留在了荼华的体内。  
又过了两天，不小心闯入他家的村人发现，老杨死了，赤身裸体死在了他家的床上，怀里抱着早已死去多时，都已经腐烂的荼华。


End file.
